


The Marvelous Misadventures of Panqueque Dulce

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Panqueque Dulce [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Beetlejuice AU, Beetlejuice Fusion, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A deceased young couple who become ghosts haunting their former home, and an short tempered yet unlucky ghost named Juancho Ruiz who tries to scare away the new inhabitants permanently. Takes place in Mexico instead of Connecticut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the mind of Jorge R. Gutierrez comes a creepy mexican tale about a young girl and a ghost.

Once upon a time, a young happy couple named Manny and Frida. They have the beautiful triplets named Lorena, Emilio and Antonio. They were a very happy family until one day Manny and Frida going to a trip. Sadly however on their way back, they died of a car accident.

After their deaths, Manny and Frida become ghosts in their former house.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a moving van now entering Mexico. It was moving up to a mexican style apartment with a sold sign in the front yard and the family was coming out. It was two adults, a mother and father, and their daughters came out with them. The girl had a lavender dress with striped purple stockings, with tanned skin and darker brown hair and wore a lavender hair bow. A baby girl had a pink onesie, with tanned skin and dark brown hair and a pink hair bow.Her parents told her they were going to unpack and it might be best if she would go out and try to make some friends.

The young girl did as told as she stepped outside her new house and saws the ghosts of a couple.

It was a woman with bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a grayish red dress.

It was a man with curly chocolate black hair, brown eyes, black mustache, tanned skin, a button nose and freckles. He wears a business suit.

Frida said "Manny i think the girl just see us"

Panqueque Dulce takes a picture with a camera.

Manny said "Nobody can see us. But she did"

Panqueque Dulce see the relatives of a deceased family.

A girl with dark brown hair walked to Panqueque Dulce.

"What happened to the previous owners?"

"They drowned."

"Yes, they were family. I was devastated."

"Here, take that."

"Is this the key to the attic?"

"That's a skeleton key that will open  
any door."

"Give that to your father."

Marigraciela crawled to Panqueque Dulce.

"Marigraciela i know, but ghosts got mad when we first moved in."


	3. Chapter 3

Manny said "Okay according to the supernatural handbook every ghost scares a family when they moved in "

Frida said "Okay but what are we gonna do" as she summons a cursed crayon.

Manny said "Well maybe we could draw a cute baby face and painted it green"

Frida painted the face green and the candles lit on their own.

Frida said "Uh-oh what just happened?"

Manny said "And then we supposed to say the stupid chant like Malito Fantasma Alma"

The face was glowing and it change colors.

But Manny and Frida heard a knock and it was Panqueque Dulce.

Manny said "Great how we gonna go the underworld without opening a portal."

Frida said "Yep I have a black card that will take us to the underworld." as she pulled out a black card that is turned into a old elevator. "Follow me" as Frida and Manny go into the elevator.

Manny said "press Number 34 and make it snappy"

"You got it Manuelito" as a man press the 34 button which cause him to laugh evilly while they were electrocuted revealing their skeletons.

The elevator opens and Manny and Frida falls.

"34 going down"

Manny and Frida saws the macabre and creepy creatures such as a black skeletal man, a girl with long black hair that covers her face, a man with a shrunken head and a decapitated woman.

Manny and Frida screamed

"Manny and Frida Rivera you're up"

Manny and Frida gulped.

Clock transition

"Let's see do you why you're here"

A ghostly woman with red hair, teal eyes and pale skin with freckles. She wears a blue dress, black flat shoes and green glasses.

Frida said "Well it's because....."

Manny said "We died in a car accident"

Frida covers Manny's mouth "Manny shush!"

"When you died your ghosts haunt this house when a family moved in."

Manny and Frida smiled.

"You realizes the test is quite radical."

"Quite radical"

"Are you sure you can handle it"

"Yes we can handle it"

Manny and Frida went to the cemetery where they found Juancho's grave.

"Here lies Juancho Ruiz he used to be a great man until one day he was cheated, tricked, manipulated and screwed." As Frida read a headstone.

Manny said "Uh-oh"

Frida said "Poor Juancho"

But Juancho's ghost appear behind them.

Manny and Frida screamed.

Juancho has black hair, mustache, tan skin, and brown eyes. He wears a tattered uniform and a newsboy cap.

"Hey! Did your mami ever told you not to touch anyone's grave"

Frida said "W-who are you?"

"Who am I who am I I'm Juancho Ruiz but some people call me Juanchi."

Frida said "Excuse me how do we scare people"

"Oh you know the family moves in and you have to be scary"

Manny said "Like what"

"I don't know like this" as Juancho scares Manny and Frida.

"You like it"

"Now if you excuse us we gotta go"

Juancho facepalmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Panqueque Dulce and her family are having a dinner party with their guests.

"Attention everyone and now a toast to our new home"

Frida whistles.

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh"

"Oh Marigraciela we didn't have a-"

And then the old song is playing and Panqueque Dulce's mother began to sing.

"That's so cute Dalia"

"Okay that's enough Dalia"

And now the guests began to dance.

Panqueque Dulce laughs.

After they finished dancing, the zombie arms rising from the bowls which cause them to scream.

Marigraciela said "Yay"

But Panqueque Dulce and Marigraciela heard Manny's voice

"Come out come out wherever you are.

Marigraciela and Panqueque Dulce said "Uh-oh"


	5. Chapter 5

Manny said "We did it!"

Frida said "Let's watch them scatter."

Manny said "Any minute now they'll come running out of that door screaming."

Frida said "Any minute now."

But they heard a knock

Panqueque Dulce said "Hey it's me Panqueque Dulce"

Marigraciela babbled

"Uh-oh"

"Alright Manny now's our chance"

Marigraciela opened the door

Manny and Frida tried to be scary, but Marigraciela smiles.

Panqueque Dulce said "Marigraciela!"

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh"

Frida said "Uh-oh is right that means....."

Manny and Frida went to a ghostly green portal.

Panqueque Dulce hugged her younger sister.


	6. Chapter 6

The moon hung full, high and bright in the dark night sky. The air was completely still, and the night was eerily quiet. 

Panqueque Dulce walking in a room, but she heard a voice.

"Well well well looks like someone won't let me play in the green pool."

Panqueque Dulce screamed

"Aw come on you know i can't stand your screaming"

Panqueque Dulce gulped "W-who are you"

"Who am i who am i i'm Juancho but somepeople calls me Juanchi"

"Juan......"

"No don't say that bad thing happen to people who say my name 3 times"

But an idea popped in his brain.

Juancho snapped his fingers

"I got it you gotta say my name 3 times"

Panqueque Dulce gulped

"Juanch-Juanchi, Juanchi Juanchi"

Juancho facepalmed

"This is gonna be tougher than i thought"


	7. Chapter 7

Thunder crash and ghostly moaning.

Panqueque Dulce and Marigraciela are going to the living room.

"Uh-oh"

"That's not good"

Panqueque Dulce said "Uh Juanchi-no no Juan-ch- oh no"

"Say it slowly"

Panqueque Dulce gulped "Juancho, Juancho......."

"Come on come on"

"Juancho"

"It's showtime"

Thunder crash

A demonic black snake slithers to the rich people and then it hisses at them.

Juancho was wearing a grayish blue suit.

"Thank you all for coming winning this award means so any thing to me it means i'm lesser than all of you but you're lesser than me"

Everyone nervously clapped.

Panqueque Dulce said "Uh-oh"

Aliza and Kevin gulped as Panqueque Dulce and Marigraciela wears flower girl dresses.

Kevin said "Be brave Mijas"

Panqueque Dulce and Marigraciela nodded.

Juancho said "Okay let's get this show on the road"

Creepy music box version of Wedding March playing as Panqueque Dulce and Marigraciela scattered roses.

Manny's heart had stopped the moment she had entered the living room. She wore a bright red ballgown dress. A ribbon hugged her waist, and ended in a bow with long ends. Little embroidered flowers adored her top, and her sweetheart neckline was trimmed with little crystals. Her hair was in an updo, with a classic Spanish hair ornament (a little one) and a small veil that ended midback. Her bouquet was with red, white and pink roses. She just looked like a princess. 

“Fridaniella Cristina Lorena Rosalina Suarez, do you take Manny to be your lawfully wedded husband? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

"I do"

“Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O' Brian Equihua Rivera, do you take Frida to be your lawfully wedded wife? To you promise to love and to care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

“I do”

"I now pronounced you Husband and Wife you may kissed the bride."

Manny dipped Frida and kissed her.

Everyone erupted in applause.


	8. Chapter 8

School ring bells and Panqueque Dulce was riding home with her bicycle.

"Hey Panqueque how is school"

Marigraciela crawled to Panqueque.

"Great I got an A at math"

"That's great Panqueque"

Marigraciela giggles.

Jump it on the line playing as Panqueque began to sing and dance.

Aliza scares her husband with a painting.


End file.
